djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Anakin Skywalker
Anakin Skywalker, also known as the Hero With No Fear to the public during the Clone Wars, and as Darth Vader during the time of the Galactic Empire, was a Force-sensitive human male from the desert world of Tatooine. Skywalker was born in 41 BBY to the slave Shmi Skywalker and no father before moving to Tatooine. When Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn encountered the young boy and learned of this he freed Skywalker from his enslavement and wish to train him as a Jedi, a task that would ultimately fall to Obi-Wan Kenobi. Over the course of the next ten years, Skywalker would become one of the galaxies strongest Jedi. He would marry Senator Padmé Amidala from Naboo before the Clone Wars. During the Clone Wars, his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano was framed for a terrorist attack. Despite her name later being cleared, she chose to leave the Jedi Order. Near the end of the Clone Wars, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine revealed himself as the Sith Lord responsible for everything and tempted Skywalker with the power of the dark side of the Force to save his wife. After he and the 501st Legion ransacked the Jedi Temple, he went off to Mustafar to eliminate the leaders of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. It was here where his former master would confront him, resulting in a duel that maimed the Sith Lord and required him to wear a suit of armor with built-in life support systems. His wife would die soon after. For the following 20 years Darth Vader would reign fear across the galaxy as the Emperor's top enforcer. Vader, however, never completely lost the part of him that was Anakin Skywalker, and during the Galactic Civil War, he would kill the Emperor to save the life of his son, Luke Skywalker. Vader, however, substained critical injuries from Force Lightning that came from the Emperor and passed on soon after. Biography Early Life Anakin Skywalker, and his mother Shmi Skywalker were originally slaves owned by Gardulla the Hutt before she lost them in a bet to a Toydarian named Watto. The two slaves would then be moved to Tatooine and Skywalker would work in Watto's shop. Padawan Clone Wars Battle of Jabiim Anakin Skywalker and a company of clone troopers reinforced Justin Bri'den and the 82nd Expeditionary Force in Valley 88 and on Hill 90 when the Jabiim Nationalists Separatist droids were about to overwhelm them. The Dark Reaper Crisis Evacuation of Rhen Vhar Battle of Raxus Prime Fourth Battle of Kamino Anakin took part in this battle. Battle of Umbara While Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee -assisted by Z-5 Headhunters from the 327th Star Corps- protected the landing zone, Anakin Skywalker landed with a large force of personnel from the 501st Legion. Darth Vader Serving Governor Ahr Darth Vader was briefly placed alongside Imperial governor Ahr, who was overseeing an attack on Namzor in the Mid Rim. A bunker there was occupied by insurgents, and the governor had orders to retrieve the planet's coaxium. When his Venator-class Star Destroyer arrived, Ahr ordered the V-Wing squadrons to attack the bunker, but cancelled when he was informed that the coaxium stores they sought were located directly beneath the bunker. The V-Wings relented, but Darth Vader attacked the bunker in his personal starship, The Emperor's Fist, annihilating the rebels, the bunker, and the coaxium stores. Ahr reported Vader's actions to Emperor Palpatine, who granted the governor direct authority over Darth Vader, who knelt in submission per his master's orders. The governor then went to Ahn Krantarium to subdue an army of droids that had reassembled themselves over thousands of years, strengthening themselves. Stormtrooper squads that he sent out on patrol were quickly eliminated by the mechanical monstrosities that occupied the planet. The governor decided to deploy Darth Vader by himself to deal with the droids. Vader returned to the Star Destroyer. He entered the destroyer's bridge with slightly damaged armour and his lightsaber activated. He deactivated his saber and knelt before the nervous governor. Next, the governor went to the moon of Phelzepham to subjugate the rebel occupiers there. He sent Darth Vader with a force of troops from the Imperial Army and Stormtrooper Corps, whom quickly had the rebels outnumbered and on the run. They would have had control of the moon within an hour, and so Ahr decided to have his forces retreat while Vader dealt with the rebels by himself. Vader succeeded. The governor then brought the Star Destroyer to the Kankalo Belt Containment Zone, where he ordered Darth Vader to exit the ship and enter the asteroid belt in The Emperor's Fist to destroy the greatest threat that he could locate. Vader encountered a gigantic crustacean before returning to the Star Destroyer and moving to the ship's bridge. The governor protested, but Vader explained that he was following his orders, and then knelt in mock submission. He used the Force to command the crustacean to enter the bridge and snatch the governor before brutally killing him. Several stormtroopers and bridge crew were sucked out into the vacuum of space and died in the process. The Imperial personnel left remaining on the bridge knelt before Darth Vader, and Palpatine sensed what had happened in the Force and was immensely pleased. Stormtrooper Hitman A tall stormtrooper with a giant metal arm was once employed by Darth Vader to hunt down a group of Jedi, along with a number of other stormtroopers. He moved with impressive speed and raised his vibrosword to strike one of the Jedi pupils down, but then his arm was held in place and then crumpled beneath the might of the Force, the stormtroopers collapsing to their knees and gasping for breath. The elite trooper questioned why this was happening when they heard the mechanical breathing that emanated from Lord Vader's arrival. An Unworthy Aspirant An unidentified humanoid began operating as a life-saving sentinel on Outer Rim planets, and at one point dropped a slaver off of a building, making them fall to their death. His behaviour changed and he claimed to embrace the Dark Side, threatening and killing non-compliant shopkeepers, terrorising civilians and committing other acts. He explained that his destiny was to embrace the Dark Side and swear allegiance to Darth Vader to become an agent of his will. He somehow discovered the location of Bast Castle on the planet Mustafar and went there. The doors opened and he entered the stronghold un-accosted by it's stormtrooper garrison. He knelt before Vader, explaining what he'd done and swearing his allegiance. Vader asked him: "How did you find this place?" The willing agent was reluctant to answer, and Vader placed his hand upon their head. "The Force is... Weak with you." Explained he, before snapping their neck and leaving the corpse for the stormtroopers to remove from his sight. Open Declaration "This is Lord Vader. He speaks with my voice. A command from him is as a command from me. Pass this information down to your men. All must understand." - Emperor Palpatine addressing a large gathering of Imperial officers Design Decisions Vader ordered that the alarms aboard Star Destroyers be made to sound like the ones used by mining facilities on Mustafar. Each and every time a Star Destroyer that Vader was present on went to full alert, he was reminded of his duel on the volcanic planet with Obi-Wan Kenobi. The memory fueled his rage. Visiting Senator Amidala's Apartment Returning to the Lars Homestead Vader's Retinue Vader's Secret Apprentice When Darth Vader was briefly held captive aboard the Rogue Shadow, he was restrained by a harness that could supposedly contain the strength of a mighty Rancor. The Executioner Vanee was a human male who served as the executioner at Bast Castle on Mustafar. He took pride in knowing that he served the Sith, and believed that people could never truly change because their inner nature dictated who and what they were.Category:Character Category:Human Category:Force Sensitive Category:Jedi Order Category:Galactic Empire Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Jedi General Category:Anakin Skywalker Category:Darth Vader Category:Sith Lord Category:Dark Lord of the Sith Category:Order of the Sith Lords Category:Light Side Category:Dark Side Category:The Force Category:Cyborg Category:In Need of Major Update Category:Jedi